Free Rose
by BopMomma
Summary: It's a story of a bond that's strong, when the meaning of loving someone goes beyond the meaning, there are triangles, perfect partners and the children that sparks the new generation. Free Rose means the freedom that keeps them together from danger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dissidia: Final Fantasy or its characters, but I do own my imagination.

Free Rose

Thorn 1: Daycare

"Prishe, where's Jamie?" asks a worried dad.

"He's fine, I just took him to daycare a hour ago," she replies.

"He's that big to go?"

"Sheesh he's not in elementary school yet."

"Yeah but still."

"Stop worrying, you worry too much."

"Well you make me," he said leaning closer.

Prishe decided to head butt him.

"Firion not right now, I'm going to the garden."

"Yes our rose garden."

They both glance out the cream color window into the beautiful garden. As Prishe walked away he couldn't help, but ponder why she choose him. He goes to the entertainment stand and touches their wedding picture. He smiled remembering that she refused to be picked up like a princess. Gosh it was a dream, he loved her and their son, and emeralds in his eyes they were.

"Firion," she called from the garden, "the roses, all of them, they're bewitching."

"Yes just like you . . . what time does daycare end?"

"Ready to see your son so soon?" she smirked.

"What can I say I miss him."

"He'll be okay, maybe have all of the girls fall for him but nothing else. When he goes to college you'll be a wreak."

"He takes after me."

"You got that right man," she laughed.

Prishe stood up, took one glance at him and sighed.

"What am I to do with you?"

"Be by my side even after death do us part."

Firion left with that to work on a project with Onion Knight.

"My Queen until later," he whispers.

Once he left Prishe gazed at the sky, for a continuous amount of time.

"Oh yeah, Knight waiting for you to come over. You're outside? Great come up to the room."

The door was summoning her to come, or the person on the other side was.

"Oh, hi Onion Knight."

He grew in the three years' time period.

"Hey Prishe you look lovely."

"Thanks you look handsome. So how's Terra?"

"Um we broke up, so I guess—"

"Yeah Firion's waiting for ya."

Prishe stepped aside so he could come in. Onion Knight just stood there, dazed.

"Firion come down!"

"Okay hon."

She heard the stomping, then the force of his pounce.

"Stop! We have company!" she giggled.  
>She looked up at Onion Knight and saw that he had a pained expression.<p>

"You just saw me, work with Onion Knight on you man to man work. I'm going to Doc's place for a while."

Firion didn't budge.

"Well I warned you."

She dropped kicked him and he released her.

"Thank you ever so kindly, I'm buying some spicy hot tacos."

"You still got the moves, Prishe," Onion Knight smiled.

"Thanks."

She grabbed her purse and she was ghost.

"Man I love that woman, don't you?"

"Yeah I do," Onion Knight mumbled.

"For the project we just need to put some finishing touches. Did you want to give Terra one?"

"No we—"

"Where's my sis at?" asked Squall coming from the attic.

"She left and when did you get here?" Firion asks.

"I've been here, you were out of it."

"So the project…"

"Let's go Onion Knight."

…

"Doc, you here?"

Shantotto opened her door.

"Child who let you run wild?"

"Talk. Now," Prishe gritted though her teeth.

"About wh—"

Prishe dragged her to the living room.

"What's this about you trout?"

"You can stop that now. He came back."

"Who, I haven't a clue."

"Onion Knight."

"Oh, so what of it?"

"He and Terra broke up."

"This involves you how?"

"He has it in for me but Firion's being too dense to notice the way he acts around me."

"Oh Firion, out of all my students he could be soooo dense."

"Anyway what should I do?"

"Tell him straight off."

"No he questions why and I would be speechless."

"Well that's what I told you."

"Doc I need more info!"

"I have none."

"I wonder has he told Firion, news like that, he wouldn't tell unless, he wants them to know. When he really wants or gets something out of it, an ominous warning."

"Just thinking all of you was in my academy."

"Where's Magister Gabranth?"

"Tutoring Tifa, she excels in fists cuff but her magic needs work."

"Well yeah but that's not the problem now!"

"No more said, I'm going to see my Gabby!"

Prishe took her leave.

"Hey Firion, what cha want from Taco Bell?"

…

"Knight I need you to blizzaga it."

"Blizzaga!"

"There it's done!"

"We made such a thing."

"Yes a rose that never wilts, I know Terra would love it!"

"Firion I have to tell you about that."

"Firion I brought you a taco back."

"Thanks hon I heart you so, mi amor."

"Oh you," Prishe glanced at Onion Knight, "Oh did you guys finish your work, Jamie wants to play with daddy!"

"First I want to give this to you."

Firion placed the rose in her hand.

"This is the symbol of our eternal love."

"We have a garden full."

"This one will be at your side even if I can't."

"You froze it?"

"Yes my love."

Prishe dragged Firion into the kitchen and kissed him.

"So do I, always."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Conflicted Emotions

Despite all of her efforts trying to not let Onion Knight see, he did. Onion Knight knocked on the door, and Prishe pulled Firion off.

"Firion can you excuse us?" Prishe asked.

"Okay, Jamie here I come!"

She waited until Firion was out of sight until she glared at Onion Knight.

"Why in the hell are you still here?"

Onion Knight placed his helmet on the marble table coming forth with eyes of fiery passion. Prishe saw him coming, but didn't know what to do.

'_If I kick him I might endanger him of having kids.' _

"I don't like you, I LOVE Firion not you!"

Onion Knight hesitated, smiled sadly.

"That's not true, we were together first."

"Yeah you cheated on me; it's over so get out."

He closed in towards her face, ever so slowly as she saw his detailed face.

"Prishe I know you, your eyes, I know how they shine when you've done something brave, your body, I know it down to the very last curve, small and petite but very endowed and your lips too, how plump they are when your kisses linger."

"You've NEVER saw my body and NEVER will, what are you talking about?"

Prishe punched him right in his gut.

"That's what you get for lying. It's too hard to be nice to you."

Onion Knight staggered back, but not losing the passion in his eyes.

"I'll leave for now, but this is far from done," he promised

He picked up his helmet and took his leave; he was gone as he came.

Prishe shuddered, how dare he make her feel like this, and in her own house!

"Firion I'm going to the gym!"

She jogged out of the house, still thinking about what Onion Knight said.

"I just have to take my mind off of it."

When she strolled into the gym, she was greeted by her trainer Jecht.

"Hey where ya been? It's been boring here without you!"

"Let's get to work." Prishe smiled

. . .

"Okay this is your records for today, you did 95 push-ups in a minute, 99 sit-ups, you ran a mile in 50 secs, wow you weren't playing."

Prishe went over to the gymnastics court and did a couple of flips, and turns that made people's head spin and stare at her in awe.

"Those are beautiful spins you're doing!" Vaan shouts.

Prishe quickly notices him and bear hugs him. She was happy to see a long lost friend.

"What are you doing here?" she implied.

"I saw you and came in, how've you been holding up?"

She turned her head away from his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You sure don't sound like it."

"It's about life in general."

"Care to talk?"

"I'd rather not."

Vaan led her to the pool, once she was close enough, he pushed her, but she did a switch a roo and he fell in.

"You couldn't catch me, if you tried," she laughed.

"Hey at least you smiled!"

"I guess you're right! I'll be back!"

She grabbed a swimming suit and dived right in.

She felt really tranquil and no conflict, conflicting with her mind.

"Hey little lady."

Prishe opened one eye to peak; she saw the infamous womanizer Zidane Tribal leaning over the side of the pool.

"Can I help you with something if not leave me the hell alone."

"Hmm a foul mouth is a part of the charm."

Prishe back stroked to the other side of the pool.

"Hey what a look ya so long!" Zidane smiled.

"Like I said go away."

"I can't leave a beautiful lady to herself."

"I'm married and have a 3 year old son."

"Don't matter I want ya."

"Umm not really interested."

Zidane inched closer, Prishe paused for a moment.

"Duck!" she yelled submerging his head into the water. She jumped out of the pool.

"Vaan catch you later!"

"Alright!"

"I guess I can go home."

Her eyes pierced up into the sky, seeking answers of the world.

"Oh what a day!" she buzzed.

(Firion)

"Where's your mother at Jamie?"

Jamie looked at me to say, "You think I know?"

"I hope she comes home, but now I think you want me to let you down."

There was a badgering knock at the door, holding Jamie with one hand and I rope knifed the door opened.

"Whow man I just came to deliver the mail," the mailman squealed.

"Sorry I have to look out for my son." Firion sweat dropped.

"Here's your mail sir… ugh good day."

The mailman ran so quickly, I swear I saw a dust cloud.

"He's quicker than he looks."

"Da-Da," he reached for my nose.

"Firion I'm home! Jamie mom's back!"

Her grace shows as she strolls over to us, she takes our son, our creation. She radiates when she holds him.

"Mmm you're so sexy when you're holding our son."

Her checks were flushed with deep red blushed.

(Prishe)

He loves teasing me about these kinds of things, so I decided to indulge him.

"So do you Mr. Man."

Firion caressed my arm, and made me shiver,

"Whose Jamie's play date?" I inquired.

"Zepher, Kuja and Sephorith's daughter?" he asked more than stating it.

"Sure it will be interesting. I'll call them."

I punched in what I remember being their number.

"Hello who is it?" asked a light toned voice.

"Um hello is this Kuja?"

"Yes who am I speaking too?"

"Prishe, I was wondering if you would like to have a play date with our children."

"Sure that sounds lovely what time?"

"I'll say around five."

"See ya at your place," Kuja promised.

I clicked the phone, and watched Firion.

"Oh honey I was wondering what in the hell happened to the door."

"Funny thing about that," he sweat dropped.

"NOT LISTENING," I said smiling as I put on my fighting gloves.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorn 3: The Tension between the two husbands

"Firion I want you to be nice, just because we didn't see eye to eye in the past doesn't mean you should act like a jerk now," Prishe sighed.

"I just don't like that guy with the silver hair."

Prishe sweat dropped, "Which one?"

"Okay let me give you a huge hint without saying his name."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm thinking."

"Ugg this is ridiculous!"

"I got it! The one who took my wild rose."

"I wasn't around when that happened, just say the name!"

"He's one of the fathers."

"Okay now you've just acting stupid."

The doorbell rang and Prishe answered.

"Hello Kuja, Sephiroth do come in," Prishe invited.

"We meet again Firion," Sephiroth smiled.

"You," Firion forcefully smiled, "won't you sit down?"

Kuja cruised in with Zepher.

"What a humble abode you have, it's not somewhat shabby."

"Yeah, yeah, well it seems that the modeling business hasn't changed you," Prishe smiled.

Kuja sat Zepher in the play pen with Jamie.

"No, but Zepher seems to miss me a lot and the time that I do spend with her is only a little."

"Kuja you have to make more time, that's what I do for my boys and look how close we are isn't that right Firion?"

Firion kept his eyes on Sephiroth's smiling face.

"I mean, the house, money, fur coat and other stuff is nice but if I can't be with the two of them, honestly Kuja I don't want it."

"Well who's going to pay the bills, Sephy is a stay at home dad who splurges money on our daughter. Isn't that right Sephy?"

Sephiroth nodded as he and Firion were in a heated battle of a stare contest.

"Would you stop Firion, we're trying to make them feel at home."

Kuja laughed, Prishe sat in the middle of the two nonviolent, bickering husbands along with Kuja.

"Wow you can grab the tension with a pair of tongs," Prishe noted.

"Ooooh caught between the two, Prishe scoot over darling."

"Look at the kids they don't have a care in the world," Prishe beamed.

"Yeah I wish we were like that again." Kuja chuckled getting closer to Sephiroth.

"Whow now let's keep it PG 13 now!" Firion exclaimed.

"You're right we do have children in the room, and they can be very impressionable," Sephiroth agreed.

"Wait we agree on something?" asked a puzzled Firion.

"Sure I mean I think this might be a start of a friendship."

Kuja's phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Prishe asked.

Kuja glanced at Prishe, then Sephiroth, and finally to Zepher.

"No, today is my day off and I intend to spend it just like this."

"About time you said that, family first," Sephiroth chimed.

"It's thanks to Prishe, you know what how did we even meet, let alone become friends?" Kuja asked.

"I think it went something like this…" Prishe began.

(Flash back three years ago)

"All of you who have come to the reunion of the magical and fisty cuff class to the left corridor," grinned Shantotto.

"I can't wait to get this party started," Prishe yelled.

"Child you aren't the only person here!"

Prishe grumbled looking at Onion Knight talking to Terra.

"Forget it I'm going outside."

She stepped out and saw a handsome man.

"Wow you make yourself up very nicely."

"Thank you, I've never met you here," Kuja said.

"Oh I was a private student who learned both magic and bare hands."

"Oh well that's nice."

"What got you upset?"

"It's Sephiroth."

"That guy! He's in the private class with me, what about 'em?"

"He wants to go with me."

"Why don't you!" Prishe said cheerfully.

"You know what? I like your attitude. Let's keep in touch."

Kuja slipped Prishe his business card.

"You're starting to model?"

"Yeah I'll be big in three years!"

"Well if we have children let's go over each other's houses."

"It's a big deal, what's your name?"

"Prishe, and you?"

"Kuja, until we meet again."

(Flash back end)

"We kept in contact and here we are," Prishe stated.

"Oh yeah I think I remember now," said Kuja.

"That's how we met, at the reunion where faces of people you don't want to see!"

"Prishe honey calm down."

Kuja swopped up Zepher.

"It's time for us to hit the road; we start our family vac tomorrow. We have to get our beauty sleep."

"Will you have to model?" Prishe asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kuja replied.

"The door clicked behind them, now it was just the three of them once again.

"Do you remember when we met?" asked a curious Firion.

"Of course, you really helped me the pieces of my life back."

"Well I fell in love with such an astounding woman. She had to come to my side."

"Okay when we met, it was amazing, I was on cloud nine."


End file.
